


Private Balcony

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Mild Smut, The Balcony, but at Cat's place, mild voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Cat felt the chemistry between them. The lust, the heat of their flirtations at the office. Her own hand would do, but...Kara would be so much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



"Mmm, Kara..." Cat's moan rang throughout the townhouse as she drove her fingers into herself, dripping onto the sheets, a cool night breeze from the open balcony doors blowing over her bare body.

Her breath hitched as she added another finger, allowing herself to adjust to the stretch before getting back to it, her other hand rubbing slowly at her clit. She hissed out a breath, pinching at it lightly, feeling the build low in her stomach.

She thought of her former assistant, those arms, those legs, that dress she'd worn just the day before, tightening over her ass as she'd bent over a desk to talk to someone.

Just the wardrobe upgrade in general had been a sight to see, but then to add the self confidence that Kara had apparently finally found?

She hissed as she drew her hand away from her clit, trailing the wetness up her body, the touch whisper light. She wanted to build herself up as much as she could before she let herself fall.

The other woman had looked her in the eye yesterday, called her 'Cat' without flinching, without stuttering. Had held her gaze with something deeper lurking in her eyes than just an offer of friendship.

 

* * *

 

Her hand continued to roam, the other still slowly thrusting in and out, the brush of it against her clit making her throb.

"God, Kara..."

That look had been challenging, daring. She'd already all but admitted she was Supergirl, and the steel in her spine as she'd looked at Cat had destroyed any remaining doubts that she'd had, solidified her attraction.

She would swear Kara was flirting with her as she'd bent over the desk, giving her the perfect view down the front of her dress, letting her see the hint of lace as they spoke.




* * *

Cat's head snapped up at the sound of nearby footsteps, her hands slipping away to wipe the wetness on her blankets. She grabbed for the metal bat she kept beside her bed- years of living in super villain infested cities told her having some kind of weapon by her bedside was a wise choice- and stood, walking towards the sound, not bothering with clothes.

She nearly dropped the bat when she got outside.

There on her terrace, laying decadently on one of her loungers, was Supergirl. Her hand played with the hem of her skirt, and she turned to smile demurely at Cat.

"I was wondering if you'd heard me."

"I'm wondering the same thing. Supergirl." She tossed the bat onto another lounger, cocking her hip.

"I think," she stood, zipping over to Cat, a hand on her bare hip, "we're past titles right now. Aren't we, Miss Grant?"

"How long have you been out here," Cat groaned as Kara's hand made its way down her leg, lightly brushing over and through her wetness.

"Long enough to wonder why you didn't invite me," she said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, and now JessWritingsome on twitter! Feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
